User talk:Fubuki風吹
---- Archive Talkpage Archived : Link! Date tag : 2/29/13 Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Re:Answers Wiki It's great Sam! The Question template looks fantastic, and I like the header of the main page! I think you should put it as the main header, it'll look really nice! Now you just got to find out a way to make people find/know about it? EDIT: I just saw, you did put it as the header. xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 13:11, May 29, 2013 (UTC) re:Inazuma Eleven Answers Wiki! Sure, why not~? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 21:54, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Added a link in the community box, above the inter-wiki links! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:07, May 31, 2013 (UTC) NICE DESIGNS :D Sam, you did great :'D Seriously, it's really amazing XD But shouldn't you leave this kind of message in my talk page in the answers wiki? XDDD But I guess we all got used to the idea of sending messages through here though instead XDD Anyways, I look forward for the design in the fanon wiki ^^ XD Your contradicting your own designs :P But from my point of view, it's great :D As for the fanon wiki, yup ^^ Could you make the same one with bg ones? ^^ I'm glad your getting farther in the AA game :D Haha, your in the parrot already? XD Get ready, it's getting funny XD 3 days huh? Hmmm..... I guess I'll wait ^^ Wouldn't that be finished by Tuesday then? :D Oh about that, get ready ^^ Your in for a shock for the bullets, especially Von Karma XD FavCharac. Yo Fubuki-kun~! Long time no see xDD anyways, who's your most fav. character? ^^" E-eh.. only one please ^^" Oki~^^ Thankies~^^ and btw, Happy Advenced B-day~!!! >w< Happy Brithday! Let me start the party a little early XD HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM! Hope you will have a great day. Make it a memorable one ;) 17:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) re:Formation Sorry, I am having Internet troubles and thought Adventure or Khoi talked to you already since I had discussed the matter with them. Anyway, since the answers wiki has different admins than this one it's better if it stays in the community box, but you are free to replace the text link with the wiki logo if you prefer! Good point on the formation thing, I'll add it to the template. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ♫Happy Birthday~!♫ Yo Fubuki-kun~!!! >w< Happy B-day~!! *hugs* Sorry I didn't have time to draw ^^" All I can do is a photo edit, since that's what I've been good at for the last couple of days OwO" But anyways, Happy B-day again~!!!!! >w< Anyways, hope you likie my SARU edit~!♫ Aww~ Glad you likie~^^ Aww, thankies~ :'3 and You're welcome~ >w< Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Have a nice birthday day~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ Enjoy your day~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 05:07, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day :D Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!! =D Happy Birthday i hope you have a great day! ^,^ -xx- your Daughta xD [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 15:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday again! Have a blast! Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 15:55, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Not just a year older, but a year better. Every year on your birthday, you get a chance to start anew. I hope that you would live your new phase of life with overflowing happiness and may I hope you would make more progress in whichever fields you work in. I am sincerely thankful and grateful to see you grow up to your 14th year today and last but not least, Happy Birthday! Hope you have a happy day ahead and would continue to be happy throughout your 14th year as tomorrow is always a better day. Setsuna Blizzard In a gentle way, you can shake the world 16:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) HBD!! Wow Happy Birthday!! Just wanted to drop by and say that! Anyway, hope you have a good one!! (I'm not to late aren't I...) マジョレール ☆グングニル☆ 01:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday Niisan Hope u enjoyed it yesterday anyways^^ Ichinokun Thief Eye ' ' ' ' 01:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy (late) Birthday! Sorry if I'm late >_< Here, have a ^^ Happy (late) birthday ^^ I know I greeted you in advance in the chat but I haven't greeted you yet on the talk page >_< re:Ace Attorney File If you upload it to the AA wiki or to Photobucket you can still use it as a signature on the wiki without needing to upload it here. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Can't you resize it before uploading? Never once we knowingly allowed non-Inazuma images to be uploaded, so it'd be a pretty important exception and might prompt other people to pretend the same. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:16, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::If you use a single bracket imageURL it will still work with an image not uploaded on the wiki. As long as you put the whole link, it can be used to link to pages on our wiki, too, of course. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:56, June 4, 2013 (UTC)